Current telecommunication systems support teleconferencing (live telephone exchange) by providing services such as audio, video, and data to participants during a live telephone call. Meanwhile, Internet teleconferencing (live web exchange) includes internet telephone, videoconferencing, web conferencing, and even augmented reality conferencing, and provides participants with the same services via the Internet. During a teleconference, participants are linked together by a telecommunication system and are able to perform a live exchange of spoken conversation and data sharing. Participants are often communicating with one another through telephones, computers, headsets, mobile devices, appliances (televisions), and the like.
However, access to teleconference information after the teleconference has been performed is very limited. Often, a participant must record the teleconference from their own perspective (i.e., user device) which can limit the call quality and clarity. For example, the user device is only capturing the live speech of the person who is using that device while other users involved in the teleconference are being heard through the telecommunication network which can create noise, static, loss of quality, and the like. As a result, the recorded teleconference can have audio that is poor in quality. Furthermore, when multiple users participate in a teleconference, significant speech overlap can occur when multiple users speak at the same time. As a result, parts of the teleconference can be unintelligible. Accordingly, what is needed is a system that can improve teleconference call quality and simplify collaboration between participants.